Arganyev
' Arganyev ' Human, Holy Warrior and wannabe scholar From Saga of Westmarch Appearance Tall, strong . . . Definitely a warrior. He seems comfortable while wearing armor. Not always entirely shaved. Long brown hair. Dangerous glare! Personality Arganyev claims his personality is limited to his devotion to the Burning Fire of Tyrandor inhabiting in the core of his heart. However, most observers think that isn't completely, or even partially, true. In turn, Arganyev claims they don't understand the phenomenon of the Burning Fire. He strongly cherishes his friendship with the delegates of the mysterious Azharia, who accepted his entrance into The Order of Tyrandor. He is bent on furthering the goals Tyrandor places upon him as a Holy Warrior, but only when his loves for fine food, interesting readings, beautiful women and well crafted weapons and armors are more or less satiated. Sometimes, a gloomy humour strikes him down: when he isn't actively fighting, the awareness of so many evil and so much powerful evil forces in the world is overwhelming. He tries, then, to ease the pain trough retreating from civilization for some days or weeks. While the strenght of Tyrandor certainly is encouraging, in these days he likes to meditate about the Eldritch Dew of Tadaril, the immortal maid of the mountains summits where the light manifest itself in weird ways. The idea is to return again with the renewed mood of not letting the Giants walk the earth again, like they did in the horrid Elder Night before the Dawn of the World while the Sun still wasn't born. Goals His long-term objective is the of annihilation of evil in the world enabling so the earth's ultimate transfiguration under the blessings of the Eldrith Dew of Tadaril, as it is the will of the Powers, of course including Tyrandor. He keeps hopes of, someday, turning his current group of delvers in The Smiting Hand of Tyrandor, if they prove to be "worthy", or put in other words: High Purpose Delvers. Meanwhile, he will try to remain satisfied recycling the efforts of the group for not intended Holy purposes . . . Background Months ago, he belonged to the Guild of Tirankar, a group with an extremely harsh conception of Justice. After having some hazardous problems with some members and their activities, he left the group in a hurry. Right now, he resides in Polisberg. He has been designated as Tyrandor's presence in the Westmarch; His smiting arm against the evil there. Currently, Markhussian the Bald, Tulkhut the Bold and Keyts the Rebellious (along with her close and strongly opinionated Imp familiar, Koblyn), the well regarded three scholars and researchers about sects in the age of The Dawn of The Marching Dragon, agree about the Guild of Tirankar being actually one of the extensions of a very known and feared Thieves Guild with its headquarters in the Southwest of Westmarch. Exploits and Deeds of Valor It is rumored that Arganyev, operating as a heavily armed and armored scholar, participated in various weird happenings related with The Fall or Hyrnichkol, along with the assassination or disappearance of The Pope of Dark Retribution who was acting as head of the government in the land of Hrul. If questioned, Arganyev denies any involvement or knowledge. He gladly acknowledges his participation in the complete ransacking of The Grey Dungeon, a year ago. Unfortunately, he says, there wasn't very much loot. The other delvers with whom he traveled are now dispersed. Several of them are actually missing. Just before his arrival to Polisberg, he definitely helped local forces in the suppression of Krahn, the Rebellious Undead Graveyard in the North Frontier of Westmarch. If there was a necromancer responsible, he wasn't found. Arganyev was hit by the most attacks during his time in the Caverns of Madness, but he took the least damage per hit, thus demonstrating the value of armor. He was instrumental in recognizing and defeating Dunner's Peshkali guardian. Reason for and Method of Leaving the Group After returning from the Caverns of Madness, Arganyev heard the call of Tyrandor and left town. Character Sheets OpenOffice spreadsheet Category:Saga of Westmarch